bn_eldersfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
A place to store questions frequently asked on chat by our memebers, and the solution / answer. Please feel free to contribute, and add your own. If we get a lot, we may introduce category headings to make it easier to navigate. Q: I just bought nanos. What should I spend them on? A. That really depends on your level. Some units that are very useful at lower levels become obsolete at high levels. The best units at the highest levels are Mega Tanks, Elemental Troopers, and Veterans.To help you, please see the Unit Reviews 'section of this Wiki. You can never go wrong with resources at any level, including advanced mines and advanced mills. An advanced hospital and repair bay may seem expensive, but will cut healing costs and time by one-third at its highest levels. At level 40, an investment in 'High Capacity Vaults is always recommended. Of the nano shops, the Home Defense Expo ''' gives you the best bang for your buck. '''Q. How do I unfriend someone? A. Click on your name in the top left, go to the friend list, find the person in the alphabetical search, and click on the red minus sign. Q. How much does it cost to upgrade unit or building xyz? A. An excellent source of info for this type of question, is the main Battle Nations Wiki . Use the search to find the unit or, navigate through the various categories. It contains build cost, upgrade cost, damage stats, sp required etc. etc. Q. Where do I get widgets from (Those funny gear things I need to promote a unit)? A. You need a Refinement Facility (Click for full page), from the Shops section. Alternatively you can get widgets and laurels by defeating either the Ancient Construct or the Ancient Sentinel. The latter will give more. Q. How do I turn off the annoying music in the game? A. You cannot do this from within BN. You must leave the game, go to your devise setting menu (apple and android - not sure on a PC), find the Battle Nations icon in your list of apps, click on that and turn the music off - and sounds if you want to. Q. Which units are best in the eastern wastes? A. All Silver wolf units from the Mercenary Vault,Bigfoots and Frontier units are all immune to cold. Bigfoots and Chuckers are usually the units that come in handy, and often more successful than arctic tanks and troopers. See Arctic Missions link for full list of cold immune units. Q. How do I edit my picture in the game, like lots of other people have? A. This is called your avatar. To change it, see Editing Avatar. If you don't mind changing the icon of your existing facebook account, you can skip the first few steps. Q.What is "Battle Resources Earned" in the leaderboards? A. From redrocker7 on the forums: Battle resources earned is the sum total of ALL resources earned through occupation, raiding, battle rewards, PvP and production. They include: gears, bars, teeth, skulls, chemical vials, widgets, laurels, necklaces and powder. Something rarely discussed is that since the hard storage cap regime was harshly instituted was how this has really made it hard to collect and earn battle resources sufficient to move up the leader board, unless you are in a guild that doesn't mind exploiting a few as yet unpatched 'glitches'.